The Story of the Demons
by WolfMaster86
Summary: This is the story of a boy who moves to Konaha, the begginnign is rough, bare with it. It gets better. Read and Review please!


The beginng to the story of the demons there are four boys, and a girl, with something special about them they all had demons inside of the boys already lived in konoha but one boy(and one girl) was seperated and went to normal school and never performed a justu until...he moved back to his birthplace and that is where his story begins

CH1 a rival and a friend So there I was walking down main street when "oohf" I colidided with somone. "Sorry"and then I noticed the second boy had a whole herd of girls behind him "Why dont u watch where your going!"said the person "Sorry it was an accident man" "Whatever"said the second person. "Jerk" I mutterd under my breath I started to walk I heard a voice behind me ask "Are u new here?" as I turned around there was a girl with a red dress,blue shorts,sea green eyes and pink hair. I blushed. She was beautiful "Uhhhhh oh um yeah i justed moved here" I said nervously. "My name's Sakura Haruno."said the girl "I'm Carter but u can call me cj". I said "Everone used to at my old school." "Hey do u mind if i could show you around?"asked Sakura.  
"Oh um ok I guess " I she showed me all the hot spots and we started talking.  
"You havent eaten good food until youve had hidden leaf village dumplings, here" she said and handed Me a stick of dumplings "Thanks"I sat down and talked and he got to know her.  
"Ok i think i can trust u so I'll tell u some secrets."she wisperd "Huh?" I said "Come on" she grabbed his hand and pulled me to a cliff above the lake. Completely hidden you wouldnt see it even if u looked.  
"This is my secert place. And we made it just in time look".she pointed off the cliff I looked "Whoa" I gasped it was sunset and the lake looked buetiful. "Ok" said sakura "my secert is im actully a tomboy" confessed sakura. "I'm not sure I heard you right "I said "a tomboy?" "yeah" said sakura sounding alittle annoyed "well u dont realy look it" I said "what do u mean" she said sounding really annoyed now "i mean the dress why go like that" "for a super-cute guy i have i crush on." a thought ran through my head. 'what if its me' then he disproved it 'ive only bein here a day"who is it" "sasuke" "u mean that guy i ran into today!" "yeah"said sakura 'hes a jerk' I thought of saying but I didnt want to lose a friend

CH2 SCHOOL AND A NEW FRIEND I walked to class and enterd the room and a boy was sitting in the back row alone with his head on the desk so i sat next to him. I leaned back in my chair.  
"Huh?" he sat up "Whats ur name?" i asked him "Me?" he asked back. "Yeah you" "I'm Naruto Uzimachi" he said weakly "Whats the matter? " I asked him "No one wants to be my friend and the girl I like wont even look at me." "Yeah im in the same boat,my friend." "Do u really meen 'friend'?" Naruto asked "Yeah I'll be ur friend man" "Thanks your the first." "Hello class so I see we have a new student why dont u tell us about youself stuff u like and u know stuff like that" "Okay. My name is carter (wispering broke out then stopped) but everyone can call me cj.i like playing guitar,skateboarding,surfing,snowboarding,and climbing. my old home was North Carolina and i stand up for my friends." "Ok does anyone have any quetions for cj oh yes ino"he addersted a semi-pretty girl "YOUR CUTE!" she yelled i almost toppeled backwards! "ooooooooooookkkkkkk um thats weird"

SO A MONTH PAST AND HE CAUGHT UP WITH EVERYONE

CH3 MY COUSINS

"Ok so u all have passed even naruto for performing a succsesful shadow clone justu" "  
naruto u have got to teach me that" I wispered to him. 'ok' he wispered back "so here are the teams one teams gonna have one extra though" Iruka-sensai said "ok the teams are shikamaru ,choji and ino " WHAT NO CJ!" yelled ino "thank you" I called :and naruto,sakura cj..."  
"yes 2 of my friends' cj also noticed ino throw sakura an 'I hate you' look. "and sasake" "WHAT!" Naruto and i yelled and i really did topple backwards! "You could have said that before i wasted the I'd rather trade Sasuke for Ino seriosly!" "Whatever" Sasuke said I could have hit him. As I walked out, Sakura ran by me, tears in her eyes.  
I walked to the cliff, knowing thats where she was.  
"Whats wrong?" I asked..

1 month passed CH4 SPRING FEVER

"Hello this is the konoha news station for chunins and under."said Shikamaru the anchor man for the show "our top story today is the first week of spring and love is spreading like spring fever crushes and couples popping go to ino on the streets of the hidden leaf village." "Hello im ino and here comes my crush, hi cj" ("i should walk the other way right now but this is the only way to Sakura's house so...")  
"What ino?" i said bitterly "Cj do u have a crush or girlfriend?"she asked "Um" my cheeks went red "i have a crush yes" "Who" "I'm not telling you!" I snapped "Is it me?" ino asked "No"I said with forced Patience "Oh. Then who?"she asked bitterly "I'm not telling go interview someone else" "But-" "See ya" and i ran off "Um ooooooook hes just shy" "I DONT LIKE U INO!"i yelled over my shoulder. THE NEXT DAY "Hey guys."i said when I got to the bridge "Your late"said Sasuke "No I slept late so i wont to be so tired for training idiot." "Shut up" "Make him." Sakura said "Shut up you pink haired annoyance!" He snapped at her.  
I stepped up and said coldly: "Shut up Sasuke."  
"Yeah Sasuke"said Naruto Before I know what was happened, he stepped up to me and gave me a shove. Naruto took a step forward.  
"No." I said calmly. He backed down. I stepped up to Sasuke and said calmly: "Shove me again. I DARE you."  
He glared at me and started to tence for a fight.  
"Hello" said a third voice "Ok lets get started."  
"Kakashi, I want a Sparring Session with Sasuke." I said coldly.  
He looked at me.  
"Ok..." He said slowly.  
We got into a fighting stance, in a clearing about 30 feet in diameter.  
"Begin!" Kakashi Said.  
I ran at him, he suddenly kicked out at me. I grabbed his leg and threw him a whole 10 feet. He sprinted back at me, I kicked at him he tried to stop, but the kick hit him in the solar plexes. Air whooshed from his lunges. Then it was a flurry of fists and feet. I felt my nose start to bleed, I landed a strike on his face, busting his lip. He punched me in the stomach, sending me sprawled in the grass, he tried step on my chest, I grabbed his leg and threw him over my head. I jumped up, he grabbed me and I slammed my in a vicious headbut. Our Headbands connected, both of us were hurt from that. I got free, he slammed his fist in the back of my head. I winced and used the momentom for a spinning kick, he hit the tree with a THUNK that made me smile. He wipped back and threw a punch at me. Suddenly, everything slowed. I grabbed his fist and punched him in the face, once, twice, thrice, and threw him into the underbrush...on the otherside of the clearing. Suddenly Kakashi Stepped forward and yelled: "Enough! The winner of the sparring session is...Cj. By a close decision. Lets continue the training."  
2 Hours Later.  
"Ok good day to you guys" "I'm going for a walk in the woods" I said "Me to." Sakura agreed (Sasukes point of view) "What do u think there doing?" Sasuke said "Huh what doyo u mean?" "Do you watch chunin and under news?" "Yeah." "Well they said that love was spreading like wild fire." "Yeah..." "You wanna follow them and see what there up to" "Ooh yeah" "I think they went to the clearing" (my point of view)  
"Well heres the clearing. Wow its really buetiful." "Yeah its buetiful..." "Yeah"and we kissed then we heard a noise that made us pull apart. "SAKURA CJ WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" "YOU PEEPER IM GONNA KILL YOU GUYS" I yelled "NARUTO, SASAKE YOU IDIOTS WHAT YOU LIKE GOING AROUND SPYING ON PEOPLE?" "Why were u guys kissing anyway?"asked Sasuke "I thought u liked me." "I did until i heard that u called me a loser." "SAKURA WHY WERE U KISSING CJ!" Naruto yelled "Oh right"she said her face turning redder by the second "Um" I said my face scarlet "were going out now eh heh ha" "For how long now?"said sasake "Two months"sakura answered but my eyes were fixed on naruto "Naruto I was gonna tell u but sakura didnt want to go public yet" "Hey! You agreed with me" "Yeah but i said we can trust naruto" "Hmph" Naruto puffed "Naruto your gonna be mad at me arent you?" "Yes"he said I sighed.

"Naruto." "I'm not gonna talk to you." "Come on man." "No." "Naruto I'm sorry about Sakura." "Now I have no chance for a girlfriend" "Hey naruto how bout I help you get a girlfriend?" "What do u know about getting girlfriends Sakura's your first." "Yeah but I have helped my friends tell when a girl likes them and get them girlfriends." "So you want to help me get a girlfriend?" "Yeah" "Okay" "Cool." "But I dont know any girls who like me."naruto said "Are you BLIND MAN!" "Huh?" "I know a girl." "Who?" he asked eagerly "Hinata" then Naruto started to laugh "Oh yeah right cj" "You'll see."

LATER

"Hey hinata." I said "Oh hey cj." She said This was gonna be akward, I didn't talk to Hinata that much, its not that she wasn't cool or anything, but she was really shy... "Hey i know about your crush on naruto. "I said neverosly "Oh u do..." She said blushing "Its not that hard to figure out" I said :But narutos to much of a bonehead to notice it."  
She laughed "Anyway, what u say if I could get you a date with him?" "Oh I'd...I'd say...yes." "Okay its all set" "Thank you" She said shyly "No problem."

LATER AGAIN "Wow u know cj i realy like her"naruto said after the date "So we cool?" "We cool"

CH5 THE NEW GIRL "Hey" Sakura said "Hi so school again I cant beilive we haft to take more classes!" "I know" "Hello genins nice to see you all again" "Yeah great"I said sarcasticly "Anyway we have a new student today."  
There was a girl with long black hair and black eyes...She looked pretty sad... "Why dont you tell us about yourself." "Well im Kei,I got sent from the star village by my father. I got kicked out of my old school for beating people up so this place is good for me I guess. My parents aren't really my parents cause my"mom" who is in jail killed them. My dad abuses me and right now I'm living in a tree. I'm done." "Um ok not very cherriful if I say so my self" I said.  
Sasuke flashed me a 'shut up' kind of look "I didnt say there was anthying wrong with it" I mouthed "Ok now any questions?"asked Urichia "Me" I said "have u made any friends yet?" "Yeah i have" "Yeah it is pretty easy everones friendly so, I guess I'll be one of your friends." "Us to"said Sakura and Naruto together "Thanks" "Ok any more questions? okay lets get on with class" "Yay"I said sarcasticly. "But first lets let everyone tell what you did while you were outside class cj you first" "Ok um i picked up sword fighting" "Cool"inturrupted Ino dreamly I rolled my eyes "Anyway and this note is for ino"  
I looked at Sakura she nodded "I have a girlfriend"to my surprise not just ino but other girls gasped (random people)"and she is Sakur-" "WHAT U PICKED BILLBOARD BROW OVER ME WHY IM-" "Shut it" I said calmly she stopped talking but threw Sakura a very nasty stuck out her tonge.

Now before I tell you more lets see how everyone thinks about the realationship between me and sakura Ino:I HATE U SAKURA! Shikamaru:not that surprising Hinata:i think theyll make a perfect couple Kiba:im finally in the story? oh right not that surprising Choji:(eating chips) Sasuke:(no comment) Kei: Why am i even in this?i dont know them yet i tell u later when i know them better. Rock Lee: I'm in the story now yay!(cryes)Oh right CJ IM GONNA KILL YOU! Me: Try it Lee. I feel like kicking ass today.  
Naruto: Perfect couple in my opinion

Um ok maybe we can get back to the story now

"Anthing else?" "Yeah um I Naruto taught me the shadow clone."

ANIMAL STUDYS

"Cj Cj CJ WAKE UP!" "Who, when, where what horse."I had fallen asleep while he blabbed on and on about how you could figure out how fast a horse can run by...and thats all I got. "I was asking u what is the technichal term for 'wolf'" "Lupus." I said without even having to think about it, and put my head back on the desk. "Correct." "I have a question." "Yes what is it" "Why do we have to take these new classes." "It is because the treaty with the "normal" schools. there for now we have to teach normal lessons and thats why were all here." "Oy math again"I groaned

AFTER SCHOOL "Wait Cj,Kei come here please. "Yeah?" I asked "You know Justin and Dalton right?"  
"Yeah"I said "Haven't met them yet"Kei replied "They're pretty cool"i said "Dalton likes classic rock,and heavy metal and stuff like that.I get along pretty 're like family to me." "They are family to you." "Whagt" i said choking on the Hershey bar i was eating. "And to u to Kei u are cousins."he said "Yeah ok ur messing with me." "No im serios" "Wow" "u need to meet them now." "CJ,u, Kei,Naruto,Dalton and Justin are all cousins"

"Ok so now that your here one,Cj you had a family on your dads side that lived here and were powerful and there is a proficy about you and all of us we all have demons." "DEMONS?" "CJ CALM DOWN" Naruto yelled SMACK Naruto hit me. "Thanks I needed that" "Anyway"Dalton continued, "Justin has the tiger,i have the snake,Naruto has the fox,Kei right?"Dalton asked "Yeah" Kei replied "Has the owl and CJ u have the wolf"Dalton finished "Ok cool a wolf. So is that it?"I asked "No"said Justin "I have something for you its a family arulume its yours now."He held out a buatifully crafted sword. "Wow" I gasped "its made of...of...Wolf Fang Silver THE most rare metal in the world"

CH6 The Mission "Oh my head i have got to get a new pillow."I said stifling a yawn."OH MAN I HAFT TO GET TO THE BRIDGE EARLY TODAYS A MISSION!"I yelled to myself.I dressed quickly,grabbed my ninja weapons that Tenten gave me for my birthday (man shes weird) I started running toward my door when I stopped myself *What didI I forget* I thought "Oh yeah."I said aloud.I crossed the room,opened my closet,and opened the secret compartment that held my memorie box that ounce was my mom's and my sword in its scabberd (leather sheath) I had been hiding the fact I had a demon from...everone esepicly Sakura *She'll understand* my heart told me *Yeah she would understand that I'm a freak.* thought with my brain.I was having an argument with my of my brain and my heart which was right I didn't know *2 months and I have a secert from her.* then my brain went back to the cliff that night...THE night

*Sasake had called Sakura a loser I had almolst hit him but as soon as a twitched my arm sakura grabbed my wrist,tears streaming down her cheeks. "He's not worth it"she had said through sobs.I hadn't hit him but only because Sakura didnt want me to but i did flash Sasake a "don't say another word OR ELSE" look he had a smirk on his face until I had flashed him that look then he seemed... that night Sakura called me "hey cj"she said sniffling "Yeah?" I had asked neverously "Can u meet me at..." she paused "the cliff" she had said queitly. "Okay"I had replied So I slowly creeped in the living room grabbed my shoes and coat put them on stepped out the door and went to the cliff. "Sakura" I had wisperd "I'm here and no need to wisper were on a cliff not in a bank"She replied I was reilvied that she was in a joking mood I laughed and swung my legs to where they were dangling of the edge."I know but shouldnt our voices carry with the wind?"I asked "Not this high it goes right over they're heads." Sakura replied "Or in Ino's case in the one ear and out the other." We both laughed "So Sakura why'd you tell me to come?" I asked "Well...it's about...well...its about what Sasuke said" Sakura blurted quickly "Look Sakura don't listen to him hes just...just a JERK!" I blurted back "I know"said Sakura "And before you start argu-huh?" I asked stopping suprised by Sakura's statement "You were right all this time and-I'm sorry for all the times I've snapped at you for saying that." she paused "Besides I like somelse now" she said shyly "Oh." My heart sank I was going to tell Sakura how I felt about her *oh well* I thought *no luck with that* "I think its...you Cj" "Huh?" I said the statement startling me out of my daze. "I think I like you Cj."she paused gazing at the stars "I think I always have but my crush on Sasake blocked it out" she finished still looking at the stars. "Well I know I've always liked you." I stated neverously "Really?" she asked I looked at her she had tore her gaze away from the stars and was staring into my eyes. "Yeah always ever since I looked into your eyes that one day." I paused clearing my throat "It seems so long ago when I moved from my home in North Carolina." "Do you ever miss your friends?" Sakura asked "Yeah all the time I havent seen my Dad in so long. I miss him the most." I said holding back tears "I think it was destined" I said wiping my eyes. "Me coming here,us meeting" "Cj do you want go out on a date?" she asked "Sure" I said "Hey look" Sakura cried. "Huh"I looked where she was pointing."Oh a shooting star." I said looking at the slowly moving star "Hey lets make a Shooting Star Promise." "Promise? I've heard of a wish but whats a shooting star promise?" I asked. "A Shooting Star Promise is an unbreakable promise. It works just like a wish but you say 'I promise upon this star that I-'then each person promises something then the other person promises the same thing. C'mon ready first take my hand" She said. So I did "now close your eyes" so I closed them "I,Sakura Haruno, promise upon this star to always be honest and loyal to you,Carter Sienerth" Sakura said. "I,Carter, Sieneth promise to always be honest and loyal to you,Sakura Haruno." "Now we have to...kiss." My heart leaped past my throat and out of my skull and landed back in my chest. So we had leaned in and then...

"Cj"a voice said "Huh" I said starteled I saw that the voice was Naruto's. I was at the bridge *already?* "You were looking up at the sky with a bored exspetion on your face" "Oh sorry i was just thinking." "Weirdo." Stated Sasake "Shut up." I said "ALRIGHT THATS ENOUGH!"Sakura and Kei exclaimed had been here for like two weeks and Sasake and I had been in twelve arguments. "Enough of what?" Me and Sasake asked togther. "Acting like you two hate eachother all the time." continued Kei "We know you guys deep down are friends."  
"Yeh right." I said "Not ever!" Sasuke said "Yeh, yeh, yeh." They said.

CH6 Part 1 The Mission "Oh my head i have got to get a new pillow."I said stifling a yawn."OH MAN I HAFT TO GET TO THE BRIDGE EARLY TODAYS A MISSION!"I yelled to myself.I dressed quickly,grabbed my ninja weapons that tenten gave me for my birthday (man shes weird) I started running toward my door when i stopped myself *What did i forget*i thought "oh yeah."I said aloud.I crossed the room,opened my closet,and opened the secret compartment that held my memorie box that ounce was my mom's and my sword in its scabberd (leather sheath) I had been hiding the fact I had a demon from...everone esepicly Sakura *she'll understand* my heart told me *yeah right she'd be scared i might attack her.*thought with my brain.I was having an argument with my of my brain and my heart witch was right i didn't know *2 mounths and i have a secert from her.*then my brain went back to the cliff that night...THE night

*Sasake had called Sakura a loser i had almolst hit him but as soon as a twitched my arm sakura grabbed my wrist,tears streaming down her cheeks. "He's not worth it"she had said through sobs.I had'nt hit him but only because Sakura didnt want me to but i did flash Sasake a "don't say another word OR ELSE"look he had a smirk on his face until i had flashed him that look then he seemed... that night Sakura called me "Hey cj"she said sniffling "Yeah?"i had asked neverously "Can u meet me at..." she paused "the cliff" she had said queitly. "Okay"I had replied So i slowly creeped in the living room grabbed my shoes and coat put them on stepped out the door and went to the cliff. "Sakura" I had wisperd "I'm here and no need to wisper were on a cliff not in a bank"She replied I was reilvied that she was in a joking mood I laughed and swung my legs to where they were dangling of the edge."I know but shouldnt our voices carry with the wind?"I asked "Not this high it goes right over they're heads." Sakura replied "Or in Ino's case in the one ear and out the other." We both laughed "So Sakura why'd you tell me to come." I asked "Well...it's about...well...its about what Sasake said" Sakura blurted quickly "Look Sakura don't listen to him hes just...just a JERK!" I blurted back "I know"said Sakura "And before you start argu-huh?"i asked stopping suprised by Sakura's statement "You were right all this time and-I'm sorry for all the times I've snapped at you for saying that." she paused "Besides i like somelse now" she said shyly "Oh." My heart sank i was going to tell Sakura how i felt about her *oh well* I thought *no luck with that* "I think its...you cj" "huh?" I said the statement startling me out of my daze. "I think I like you cj."she paused gazing at the stars "I think i always have but my crush on Sasake blocked it out"she finished still looking at the stars. "Well i know I've always liked you." I stated neverously "Really?" she asked I looked at her she had tore her gaze away from the stars and was staring into his eyes. "Yeah always ever since I looked into your eyes that one day." I paused clearing my throat "It seems so long ago when I moved from my home in North Carolina." "Do u ever miss your friends?" Sakura asked "Yeah all the time I havent seen my Dad in so long. I miss him the most." I said holding back tears "I think it was destined" I said wiping my eyes. "Me coming here,us meeting" "Cj do you want go out on a date?" she asked "Sure" I said "Hey look" Sakura cried. "huh"I looked where she was pointing."Oh a shooting star." I said looking at the slowly moving star "Hey lets make a Shooting Star Promise." "Promise I've heard of a wish but whats a shooting star promise?" I asked. "A Shooting Star Promise is an unbreakable promise. It works just like a wish but u say 'I promise upon this star that i-'then each person promises something then the other person promises the same thing. C'mon ready first take my hand" She said. So I did "now close your eyes" so i closed them "I,Sakura Haruno, promise upon this star to always be honest and loyal to you,Carter Sienerth" Sakura said. "I,Carter, Sieneth promise to always be honest and loyal to you,Sakura Haruno." "Now we have to...kiss." My heart leaped past my throat and out of my skull and landed back in my chest. So we had leaned in and then...

"Hey cj" said a voice that wasnt Kakashis I looked in the direction of the was Dalton,Justin,Shikamaru,Choji(oy),Ino(OY) ,Hinata,Kiba,Akamaru,and Tenten. "Hey guys" I replied *This must be a big mission* I thought "So Kakashi why so many people?" I asked "This mission needs specialists for certon will be an overnight,multi stepped mission this is no basic training act guys this...is...serios." "Well get briefing" I said "This is an assualt on the Sound Village-" "Assualt? Were attacking them with just us?" asked Naruto "Ill go into further into briefing when we to the training place." "Why not train here?" asked Kiba "We need other (colder)conditions to train in." Kakashi said "I'll exsplain when we get there." "Where is 'there'" I asked "Alaska." "ALASKA?" "You have two days to pack and get ready for the also need chose your partners. Sasake you first." "Kei and Justin." He said instantly "Ok now you cj." "Sakura,Kiba and Naruto" Naruto flashed me a 'I want to be on hinatas team' look. "I mean and Dalton" I said quickly I winked at Naruto. "Ok,so i guess the only ones left are Naruto,Hinata and Shikamaru" "Ok now that the teams are decided now I will merge them to make a squad." Kakashi paused and thought "I think...Sasake's team and Cj's team are merged-" Sasake and I both let out groans "As I was saying..." Kakashi said forcefully "Naruto's Team will be with Choji and Ino. Now go get packed."

Part 2. 2 DAYS LATER We were on a train going to Alaska I couldn't hide the grin on my face. I was sitting at a window sleet next to Sakura whom had already fallen asleep. Kei was oppisite had been quite the whole time. "You Ok?" I asked her. "Yeah I guess..." she replied "You dont sound ok... is something wrong?" "Well..." she started and leaned closer "Cj my demon is changing." she wispered "Changing?" I said confused "what do you mean?" "Its turning into another one." "How?" i wispered back "I dont know." Wanting to turn the subject away from that I said: "I dont know about something..." "What?" said Kei sounding like she was relived to get off the subject. "I need a new weapon." "Have you tried throwing knives?" I nodded "But I'm no good with them." "Do u want a ranged weapon?" Kei asked "Yeah I do" "How about a bow and arrow" Daltons voice said *Eaves dropper* I thought. Kei looked annoyed also "He does have a good idea." she said "Yeah when were in Alaska I'll buy one." I yawned."Now Im going to sleep." I set my head on the window and felt another head fall on my shoulder. I knew without looking it was Sakura. I looked out my window and saw we where in a vast forest still far from Alaska. I saw a wolf pack.I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Part 3 DREAMS. I saw a wolf pack simalar to the one I had seen earlier except I was...part of the was another wolf she had buatiful fur blue like an intire ocean was there on her back in the moon light. I couldnt help but the she-wolf started changing into...a human the grey hair was turning black. the wolf was standing up and it was...Kei! My own cousin! Wait...something makes sence now! Were not family by were family by...

I woke with a start and poundered of what i had discovered. I woke Kei "Huh?" she said drowsly "Cj? Whats wrong?" "Nothing its just...I found out something." "What could be so important that you had to wake me up?" she asked "Well...I know what your demons turning into" I said Kei shot up from the train seat. "What?" she asked eagerly. "Be queit you'll wake everyone up!" I said in a loud wisper "Sorry" Kei Replied "Its ok." I paused "Its going to be a Grey Wolf." She looked confused "But thats your Demon" she wispered "Theres a legend of the twin demons in that legend the twins were mistaken as family." "So your not my cousin?" she said almost happly I shook my head. There was a tiny smile on her face. "Can we talk more about this in the morning?" she said I Smile Crossed my lips "Sure." I wispered back. "Good night Cj" she mumbled as she layed her head against the window "Good night Kei" I mumbled back *I like her I have a girlfriend* There was an argument in my head. *Should I break up with Sakura for Kei? Or Stay with her?* I didnt know so I fell asleep once more and desided to think about in the in the waked world I heard a wolf howl and wanted to howl back.*Boy my wolf demon is getting the best of me*

PART 4: ALASKA Day 1 (Keis point of view) "Cj..." I said nervously. "Yeah?" He replied just as nervously. "I...I really li-"

"Kei!" said a voice "Huh what?" I said as I startled from my dream.I opened my eyes heart nearly leaped out of my chest Cj's face was inches from , I had a huge crush on him ever since we first , he had a girlfriend Sakura she wasn't really much of a friend of mine she's to prissy it didn't seem they had much in common...he liked punk and heavy metal,she liked tortured me to see them did I know that was all gonna change that day. "Kei were here!" he said in an excited voice "Huh?...Where?" I asked "Alaska!" I shot up and looked out the trains window mountains loomed in the sky, a lake shimmered in the early morning light. Snow covered the ground. "Whoa..." I Breathed "Its beautiful" "Yeah" he said in an almost misty voice I looked at him he had one of his rare smiles on his face that looked as if he was looking into a dream...a beautiful dream. "You know" Cj started "I've always wanted to come here." I smiled. "Cj" said another voice *Oh boy here comes the queen of pink.* I enough in walked Sakura. "Cj come on we haft to get unpacked." she said He looked at the moutain then at me and weird enough almost reluctantly left. I picked up my bag and walked off the air smelled fresh, more fresh than I've anywhere I had been. Since my team that Sasuke chose were teamed up with Cj's we'd be sleeping in the same cabin. "All teams here now!" called Kakashi's voice. *Oh Boy* I thought bitterly. I walked toward his voice and stood next to Cj. Once everyone was their Kakashi begain to talk again. "Now that were all here I have an anoucment." He paused. "I know your all excited to be here in Alaska thats why I'm giving you all a week to do watever you want!" A cheer went up from almost louder than Cj's. After all that was over Sakura walked up to Cj and wispered she walked away. Cj and I walked into the woods talking about whether or not if he should buy a Siberan Huskie while he's here. "I like them they're friendly dogs." Cj was saying "Yeah I think you should get one." I said to him He stopped suddenly serious. "Kei I want to show you something something I haven't even showed Sakura." I stopped suddenly alittle confused about what he said. "Its about my demon.I've found out...I can do something that everyone else, Dalton, Justin all of us,Cant. And suddenly where Cj had been standing a Grey Wolf was there now. "Holy-!" I yelled without thinking. Then after a moment of silence,I said "Is that you Cj?" I asked. The wolf nodded " pretty cool." "Im gonna tell Sakura today." Said the wolf suddenly. I Jumped. "You can talk while your a wolf?" "Yep." he said simply. "Kei I have a favor to ask you." "Anything." I replied "Can you...can you make sure I don't chicken out of telling her?" He asked. "Sure." I said like I didn't care that much,but I had a knot in my gut the demon was me,Cj,Justin,Naruto and Daltons sercet and it made me feel as if I'm in a group...A group that didn't involve Sakura or anyone else...I liked that. But, I wasn't going to risk my friendship with Cj.

Now it was almost night Cj and Sakura were in a clearing in the woods it was time for me to make sure he didn't wimp out.

(Cj's Point of view) "Ok...Sakura I've been hiding something from I have a demon...Its a Grey Wolf and..."  
I changed, right there in front of her, then changed back. *There I said it I finally got that off my chest* "Wait...you mean you have one of those flea bitten mongrels inside of you!" The comment startled me. "What?" I asked "I thought-" Anger flared inside me. "I thought you of all people would understand." I said loudly "Well you thought wrong you flea bitten,tail chasing DOG!" I stepped forward but, before I could do anything I saw a fist fly threw the air and send Sakura to the ground. I turned and saw Kei standing there her fist still in midair We looked at eachother in the eyes. Right then and there I knew I'd have to make a choice. *Kei.* I thought simply *That is if she likes me* I started to walk away I turned and motioned for her to follow.

(Kei's point of view) *What have I just done?* I asked myself Cj motioned for me to follow him so I did. Cj stopped and grabbed hold of a branch of a near-by tree. He hauled himself up onto the branch and begain to climb. I followed. We reached the top in a time span of five minutes. He sat next to me and said: "Nice job back there." "I thought you'd be angry at me." I confessed "Don't worry about it I was about to do it myself" That made me laugh. Then, I relized something, I could tell him how I feel now without feeling then the moon came out from behind a cloud, bathing the landscape in light. My dream. "Kei..." He said nervously. "Yeah?" I replied just as nervously. "I...I really like you." I could feel my cheeks getting redder by the minute.I looked over at Cj he was blushing "I really like you too." I admitted. "Do you like me enough to be my girlfriend?" He asked That made me smile. "Yes. I do." I said to him and I leaned over...and kissed him. Then we stayed there for hours on end...mostly talking. Then my eyelids got heavy and they were closing head fell on his smiled and wispered "Good night." In my ear.I fell asleep, alot had happened that day.  
"Why can't we stay here?" I said groggily

Part 5 A New Begining (Cj's point of view)  
I woke up in the tree leaning against the trunk of the leaning against me.  
"Kei..." I said softly "Huh?" She said sleeply.  
"Come on its sunrise..." I said.  
"Oh..." she sat up. "Sorry about Sakura...now she knows your secret now..."  
"Hey dont worry about it...I'm used to being called a freak..."  
"Hey youR not a freak..Your pretty cool. To me."  
"Yeh well your my girlfriend your soposed to like me."  
Despite that...I smiled Kei couldnt help but smiling to.  
"Well" she started "time to go to base camp"  
"I guess..."  
We jumped from the tree and walked to camp.  
"Hey everybody!" I heard a familiar voice say.  
*What now?*  
"I have a secret of Cj's to tell." the voice said.  
"That little witch." I hissed.  
I walked into camp my hand in Kei's and my eyes full of hate for Sakura. That sprang up murmurs.  
"Cj has a demon. A dirty rotten, flea bitten,tail chasing, butt sniffing DOG!"  
"Wolf." I said my voice icy.  
Everyone went quiet...but not for long.  
"So what?" Shikamaru said. "Cj might have a demon but he's one of the coolest guys I've ever met!  
"Yeh. He is pretty cool...and the best fighter I've ever seen." A voice that i never thought I'd hear that from...Sasuke's.  
I smiled.  
"Yeh." Justin said. "And you know what? I dont like how your talking about my blood cousin!"  
"He's my cousin too!" Dalton yelled.  
I was getting happier by the moment.  
"And now I have to tell you about Kei. First of all she punched me-"  
"With good right." Ino said.  
"Anyway...She-"  
"Is my girlfriend." I said.  
Sasuke looked suprised...then shrugged.  
"Is a-"  
I was there and sent her flying.  
"Dont u ever say ANYTHING about her you little pink-haired witch!"  
Everyone Smiled.  
"First of all, My demon is a wolf. And I apricate you standing up for me...espcelly u Sasuke. I thought you'd agree with her."  
He shrugged.  
"And Sakura..." I began, "You broke the shooting star promise...and so have I."  
I turned and walked away.

Later that night My eyes came open...I had heard something...  
I gripped the knife under the pillow and sat up.  
My eyes scanned the darkness...  
"Hey y-"  
I was struck in the back of the head. I jumped up and spun around feeling dizzy.  
"So you wanna fight?" In an instant I was an 70 pound gray wolf.  
I lunged straight for the throat.  
"What the heck!" The attacker yelled as he threw his arm in the way of my teeth That woke up everyone. Kei ran in first and then Sasuke and Justin.  
"Cj?" They yelled.  
"Help me" I said with my teeth still stabbed into the guys arm.  
Justin ran up and punched the guy out.  
His body hit the floor with a thud.  
"Who the Heck is this guy?" Justin asked.  
"I dont know." I said.  
"Why is that wolf talking?" Dalton asked "Oh right sorry.." I turned back to myself. "Umm...yeh I can do that..."  
"Cool!"Justin said.  
"Well... we should tie this guy up. Ow..."  
"What?" Kei asked.  
"My head...hurts like h*ll" I replied.  
"Yep...a 10 pound club can do that to you."  
"He's waking up!" Dalton Wispered loudly.  
"Grab his arms!" I said.  
So Sasuke and Justin eached grabbed an arm.  
"Huh? What?" The man..no...boy said.  
"Who are you!"  
"What?" He said snapping fully awake and tried to struggle "Wait...The boy from the chuinin exams!  
"Your Kabuto! The boy that was working for Orchimaru!" I yelled His eyes were full of hate...  
"Your that wolf demon he sent me to capture...seems that didnt work..."  
I punched him in gut.  
He winced.  
"Now tell me, why would want me?"  
"Not just you, you and your lovely lad-"  
I puched him so hard Justin nearly lost his grip.  
"Dont talk about her!" I yelled at him. "Now tell me!"  
"Why? What are ypu gonna do?. Kill me? I dont fear death."  
I drew the knife. Despite what he said a hint a fear was in his eyes.  
"I will only say..they are in the North and East."  
He slammed his own head against the wall knocking him out.  
"Damn!" I muttered "North and East..." Justin said "That means there are enemys near... but how near?" I muttered.  
"Should we tell Kakashi?"  
Yes.. and leave imediatlly." I said "Why?" Kei asked.  
"If he got in, so can everyone else."  
"What do we do?" Justin Asked.  
"Your asking me?" I asked They treated me like I was in charge.  
"Yes." They all said.  
"Ok," I started "Dalton, Justin Hinata-"  
"And me," said a voice.  
"And Naruto (who had just walked in) Go east"  
"Me Shikamaru,Sasuke, and Kei will go North"  
I walked to my room. Thinking about the vilagante mission that I was going to embarck on. *I'm gonna be a hero! ...If I live.*  
I layed down.  
"Cj?" Shikamaru's voice said from the other side of the room.  
"Yeh?" I replied.  
"Im scared shitless."  
I had to laugh.  
"Your not the only one." I said truthfully.  
"You know Cj...You've never seemed that scared before."  
"Really?" I asked.  
"No, not in the chujin exams when you had to fight..." He stopped then skipped that point "And tonight, you thought of that Interragation thing just like that-" He snapped his finger. "How?"  
"Truthfully? A book I read"  
"Wow, I guess those fiction books you read do teach you something." He paused "Would you have really killed Kabuto?" He asked.  
"Of course not, I was only imtidiating him."  
"I dont know you looked pissed...more than pissed...I could have sworn I saw your eyes change color. From Dark brown to silver blue."  
"Huh?" I said suprised.  
"I dont know...maybe I was seeing things in the dark..."  
*Or was it the wolf?* I thought.  
"I dont know..." I said with my last bit of conciousness.

Part 6 The hunt "Where am I?" I asked myself...I wasnt in my room...  
"Your in your mind." A voice said.  
"Huh?" I spun around.  
A wolf...A grey wolf stood there.  
"Are you-" I started "Yes I am your "demon" as you called me...Im not a demon...im a spirit."  
"A wolf spirit?"  
"Yes."  
I started to reach out and I touched its cheek. I felt a hand on my cheek.  
"Whoa!"  
"Yes I am you and you are are one in the same. I brought you here to tell you that you can speak to Wolves."  
"How?"  
"Thats for you to decide. Also, We must help eachother. If you died I would to. And we have an unbreakable attachment to eachother. If you are about to die, I will help you"

Then just like that I shot up from bed.  
"Was that real?" I asked myself...I didnt have time I had to get ready.  
Went to my bag and pulled my sword. I fastend it to my waist. Then pulled some knifes and long daggers and put on a battle armor I bought.  
I put the daggers in the slots scattered along the shoulders.  
Then I heard a wimper.  
Two different Wimpers...outside...  
I walked outside and saw two wolf cubs huddling in the snow.  
I picked them up wispering to them. Kei walked in.  
"Hey Cj- hey puppies!" She said excidedly "Cubs actually." I said "How do you know they're wol...wait I forgot your Cj you can tell a wolf when you see one."  
I laughed.  
"Do you want one?" I asked "Do I want a wolf cub...let me th- yes."  
"Here." I held out the girl cub out to her.  
"Thank you Thank you Thank you!" "What are you gonna name yours?"  
"Hmm...he looks like...a...Kyle!" I proclaimed I had almost forgot what was gonna happen that day. Almost "Mine looks like a Makinzie." Kei said.  
I smiled...  
"Guys!" A voice said. "Time to go!"  
I set down my cub and ran out the door...he followed me. Kei did the same.  
"Ok Cj, so your plan is to send two teams of 4 to the north and east?" Kakashi said "What about the rest?  
"They need to stay here in case they attack." I said.  
"Who is "they"?" Kakashi asked.  
"I guess we'll all find out." I said "Where did you restrain Kabuto?"  
"Edge of the camp." Kakashi said "No!" I said loudly "Go and put him in the middle of the camp"  
"Why?" He asked "Why? because if we still had him we will have some leverage."  
"Ok."  
"I guess we'll go..." I said fear fludded into me.  
After everyone said there goodbye's we all left...but not without a look back.  
Me and my team walked for hours and then Shikamaru spoke up "Hey can we stay and rest?" He asked.  
"Sure." I said *He's treating me like a leader...I'm not a leader!*  
I nearly collasped on the ground.  
I just realised Kyle and Makinzie had followed us all the way.  
"Seems we have tag alongs." I said pointing at the cubs.  
"Yeh your right." Shikamaru laughed.  
"Ok I guess we'll rest here for tonight."  
So we set up the tent and built a fire.  
I sat staring into it.  
"Cj?" Kei's voice snapped me back to reality "Huh?" I asked "I said do you think that..." She started I got it...if we would haft to kill.  
"Its highly possible.." I said.  
She looked troubled.  
"I dont like it anymore than you do, but its nessecery."  
I didnt help...for either of us.  
"Try to get some sleep."  
"Ok..." she mumbled.  
I layed down I fell asleep only minutes later.

I sat up yawning.  
The camp was quiet Shikamaru and Kei were still asleep.  
The fire was burning low now.  
"Crap, need more wood..." I muttered to myself Wait, Where was Sasuke?  
"Sasuke?" I said.  
"Im here." A voice said behind me.  
I turned around and saw him standing there with a pile of wood in his hands.  
"I went to go get fire wood." He said.  
He looked troubled.  
"You ok?" I asked "Yeh just...just alittle sick."  
"Yeh well 'alittle sick' has killed more than one person out here."  
"Ok ok, I just have a feeling of forboding...like somethings going to happen..."  
Then I felt a strike from the side. A sucker punch. I tried to recooperate but I was to late. Another hit landed on my temple and I fell to the ground and started to black out. Before I did I saw Sasuke fall to the ground beside me.

I blinked back into conciosness. My vision was blurred and it faded back to blackness not long after each awakening. Then it cleared and it stayed.  
"What the...?" I muttered.  
I was in a cell. One guard had his back to me. Leaning against the bars...idiot. The other was asleep. I looked down. My weapons were gone.  
"Dang." Im muttered to myself.  
I looked around the dark cell.  
"Sasuke?" I said aloud.  
"Cj? Is that you?" He said in a loud wisper.  
"Yeh. Its me." I said back lowering my voice alittle.  
"Where are we?" He asked.  
"I don't know..." I answered. "Hey, I have a question."  
"What?" He replied.  
"Why did you stand up for me? When Sakura was saying stuff about me."  
"I don't know...I just...Just had the feeling I had to."  
"Well...thanks."  
There was a silence that seemed to physicly hang in the air.  
"We've got to get out of here." Muttered Sasuke.  
"Well as soon as a guard comes, we'll jump him." I said. "I have a question."  
"Shoot." He replied.  
"Do you like Kei?"  
His face redenned. "Alittle...but she's you girlfriend."  
"You like who you like." I shrugged.  
Again silence inveloped the cell. It lasted for uncounted minutes. I broke it by singing softly:  
"I close both locks below the window, I close both blinds and tuuuurn away. Sometimes Delusiooons aren't so simple, Sometimes goodbye's the only waaay." It was the first verse in "Shadow of the Day" By Linkin Park.  
To my surprise, another voice joined mine.  
"And the suun will set for you." We sang in harmony.  
I looked up and saw Sasuke singing along.  
"You like Linkin Park?" I asked.  
"Yeah...so?" He replied.  
"They're my favorite band!" I said.  
The discovery was short lived as a guard came walking up the hall.  
"Shut up in there!" He said in a harsh voice before turning around and leaned on the door.  
I went into a low crouch and stealthily walked up to the door. In a flurry I stood up and grabbed him around the throat.  
"Yell for help and I'll break your neck!" I snarled. "Where are our weapons? And our companions.  
"Your weapons are in the armory, I don't know where your companions are, I swear!" He growled, not so intimadingly. "I didn't want to do this! Orchimaru made me!"  
"I know." I said before I knocked him out and took the key from him.  
I unlocked it, and ran out.  
I saw Sasuke streak past me and unlock a cell.  
Kei ran out, before I could even smile a force threw me back.  
My head hit the wall and everything went black.

I woke up to the feeling of something licking my face.  
There was Kyle, licking the blood off of my cut cheek.  
I sat up, and looked around. Sasuke was in a corner. Looking solem his black eyes had a certain look to them, like a fire was smoldering, but could flare up at any minute. I looked around more ,and saw Kei and Shikamaru in a cage next to ours.  
I looked out of the cages. There was Orchimaru. Holding his blade. My blood went cold.  
He smiled. "Hello, Demon." He said.

Ch. 7 The Battle.  
"Orchimaru." I said. The door swung open, I stepped out, and my blades were thrown to my feet. I picked them all up, just as a song popped into my head. The Devil Went Down to Geogria. I was Johnny being challenged by the Devil himself.  
With no warning, I leaped forward, but not toward Orchimaru, I leaped onto the Guard near Kei's Cage and slashed at his neck. He made a sickening gurgling sounds as his throat was torn open by the steel of the blade. I slashed the lock, and yelled for them to run. She sprinted off, I threw her a dagger, and told her to run again.  
"Go for help!"  
She shook her head. "I'm not leaving!" She slashed at a soldier, and he fell.  
"GO!" I yelled. "I'll be fine!" She ran off, some decided to follow her, she could handle it.  
I flipped around, slashing at the men running toward me. The died with a scream.  
All the men rushed at me.  
"Shadow Clone Justu!" I cried, 20 of me appeared. They began to Slash, Stab, Punch and kick at the men.  
One man ran threw a paper bomb at me, I leaped into the air.  
"FIRE STYLE, FIRE BALL JUSTU!" I shrieked, the group of men were burned alive by an Inferno.  
Then, everything went quiet.  
"That was impressive." Orchimaru said with no emotion.

(Kei's POV)  
I ran, clutching the dagger Cj with a white-knuckled fist. I knew if help didn't get to Cj fast enough, he would die. That wasn't an option. Suddenly, I felt a change. A change in my body, I started getting shorter, and ran on all fours, I looked down, I was a wolf! The Dagger was clutched in my teeth. I sped up, faster and faster, until everything was a blur. I broke into a clearing, the camp.  
I slid, kicking up snow. I changed back into my human form.  
"GUYS!" I yelled.  
Everyone ran out, and gathered around me.  
"Cj's in trouble!"  
Everyone started murmuring.  
"He's gonna fight Orchimaru!"  
Everyone fell silent.  
Naruto ran up, "Lets go!" He said.  
"What are you talking about?" Someone asked.  
I was dumbfounded. "We have to help him." I said simply.  
Everyone looked uncompheratble.  
"I cant believe you!" I snapped. "If it were any of you, ANY OF YOU, He would save you."  
"I'm helping." Justin Said simply.  
"Me too!" Dalton piped up.  
"He wouldn't save me..." A voice said in the crowd.  
It was Ino.  
"Yes he would, Ino. He doesn't hate you, he just wishes you could lay off the stalking thing." Kei said gently.  
"I'll help." Said a shy voice. Hinata stepped forward.  
Kei smiled.  
Kakashi shrugged. "Why not?"  
"I'm helping." Said Neji.  
"I will help too!" Lee said.  
"No way I'm missing this!" Said Tenten.  
"Ok then, lets go!" Kei said, dashing into the woods.  
They ran into Sasuke and Shikamaru.  
"Saving Cj." Kei said, they followed.

(Cj's POV)  
I was panting. Orchimaru was quick.  
Energy rushed into me.  
*Thanks* I thought, knowing it was the Wolf.  
I charged, slashing low, the abrutly slashed upward.  
I got him across the face.  
He screeched and slashed at me. He barely got me, and I hissed in a breath.  
Kei dashed out of the forest.  
"CJ!" She yelled, seeing the cut on my chest.  
"Just a flesh wound." I lunged again.  
This time we locked blades.  
Orchimaru smiled. "You can't win Demon."  
"Oh? And why not?" I snarled.  
"Because, You love." He said Simply, and unlocked blades.  
He flipped around and ran at Kei.  
My blood went cold.  
I poured on the speed, passing Orchimaru and sliding in the snow.  
Right in front of the blade.

(Kei's POV)  
I saw Orchimaru stab at me, I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing I couldn't move out of the way, I braced for the stab.  
But none came.  
I opened my eyes, the blade was less than an Inch away from my stomach.  
I followed to blade up.  
And then screamed.  
Cj was standing there stiffly, the blade sprouting out of his back, a few inches away from the spine.  
I looked past him, and Orchimaru was standing there, a triumphant gleam in his eyes.  
"I...told...you...demon..." He wispered.  
"See you in hell." A gruff voice said.  
Cj's kunai knife was embedded into Orchimaru's neck, blood spewing from the wound.  
The light faded from Orchimaru's eyes. He fell to the ground, limp.  
Cj fell to one knee.  
"Cj!" I cried, dropping to my knees in front of him.  
He grabbed the sword that was stabbed through him, and pulled it out.  
Then he collapsed.  
"Cj!" I cried again, tears forming in my eyes.  
He looked into my eyes. And Smiled.  
"Hey Kei, you think the mission's over?" He asked.  
I laughed shakily.  
"Kei, before I" His voiced faultered.  
"Don't talk like that!" I cried. "You'll be Ok."  
He laughed, and coughed up blood.  
"I want you to know, I love you." He wispered. "I always have, but Sakura blocked it out..."  
"I love you too." I wispered in a thick voice. "Thats why you can't die! I love you so much!" I sobbed. "Ever since my parents died I-" My voiced faultered. "I've felt so alone...But when you said that you liked me, that alone feeling...It went away! You can't leave me! Not now, not now!" I was screamed. "Of you die...I'll be alone again...I can't be alone Cj! I can't! Not now, not after I know love! You can't die! You can't!" I begged. "Please Cj, Please don't die! Please!"  
He was crying now, "I'm sorry Kei. I'm sorry..."  
I leaned over and kissed him, full on the mouth. I tasted blood, But I didn't care.  
Cj's eyes drifted closed, his breathing became more labored. I laid my head on his chest, and listened to his waining heartbeat.  
A hand came down on my shoulder, I swatted it away, Another came, I jumped up and punched the person, not wanting to leave his side. I laid my head on his chest again, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

(Cj's POV)  
Darkness. Darkness and pinpoints of light, thats all I could see.  
Sounds here and there, voices, swords clanging against eachother, twisted all together.  
Then, everything started to clear, and I saw a girl, my mind in turmoil, I though *Who is that?* I regained alittle of my sences, and realized it was Kei, sitting in a chair, her head on the back. She was sleeping and the Sunset was shimmering off her hair.  
Her eyes fluttered open. "Cj" she asked drowsily, then she smiled. "You finally woke up."  
Her eyes were gleaming with happiness.  
"Yeh, I'm awake, but I feel like shit." I stated.  
She laughed. "You got stabbed in the gut, thats understandable."  
"I'm sorry..." He wispered.  
"Sorry? What for? You saved my life!" She said, smiling.  
I couldn't help but grin.  
"And," She slugged me in the arm, "If you ever do that again, I'll kill you myself!" Then she smiled, and kissed me. "Thank you." She said.  
"Ok, thats just about as confusing as it gets."  
She laughed again.  
I looked around. Hospital. Fuck.  
"Hospital" I grumbled.  
Kei laughed again.  
"Whats with all the laughing?" I snapped.  
"I'm just glad your Ok. At least Orchimaru didn't get anything too major." She faultered. "You know, the village is calling you a Hero." She stated.  
My head hit the pillow. "Really?"  
She nodded.  
"I have mixed feelings about that." I stated. "So, when am I getting out of this Hellhole?" I asked.  
"Well, they said a day, but with the de- Spirit's help, it will be about a half an hour."  
I smiled. Then caught something. "You talked with your spirit?" I asked.  
She nodded. "She called your's her mate. She said thats one reason we like eachother."  
I smiled.

THE NEXT DAY I was walking down the main street, Kei at my side. My heart was heavy.  
"Moving?" Kei asked.  
I nodded sadly.  
"You can't move!" She said, tears filling her eyes.  
"I know! Its bullshit!" I'd become quite a curser.  
She went silent, then ran off.  
"Kei! Wait!" I said I started after her, but stopped. She needed time.  
"Cj!" Said a voice, running up to me. It was Naruto "Is it true?" He asked "Are you really moving?"  
I nodded, tears in my eyes. It took alot to make me cry. This was overkill.  
He looked down sadly. "I'm gonna miss you." He said quietly.  
"Hey, I'll be back, I promise."  
He looked up.  
"Kei's taking it really rough."  
"Why wouldn't she? You didn't hear her after you passed out, your her world."  
"And she's mine...I can't leave. I'll talk to my mom."

I walked into the clearing with Kei's tree.  
She was sitting in the tree, her back to me.  
I climbed the tree and sat next to her.  
"I'm staying." I said simply.  
She wipped around to look at me.  
"Really?" She asked.  
I nodded.  
She threw her arms around my neck.  
"Not very Kei-ish." I said.  
"Shut up or I'll throw you out of this tree." She stated, still hugging me.  
I laughed and hugged her.  
"Wanna see where I'm gonna live?" I asked.  
She nodded.  
I jumped down from tthe tree and walked through the woods. It got thicker and thicker until we broke into a clearing.  
With a very old mansion.  
"Its old, sturdy, safe, and alot of people can live in it." I said.  
"And by alot of people you mean Me, you, Justin, Dalton, and Naruto?" Kei asked.  
"And anyone else."  
"Its awesome..." She said.  
Two small wolf cubs ran out of the old mansion, wrestling and jumping at each other.  
"Those two are crazy about each other." Kei stated.  
I looked at her. "He takes after his master."  
She smiled at me and kissed me.  
"This is gonna be great."

EPILOUGE Don't think thats the end, It is mealy the beginning,  
Of The Story Of The Demons. 


End file.
